Legolas & Gimli
by rubykateweasley
Summary: A very short ficlet from a plot bunny. Legolas and Gimli slash.


Title: Legolas & Gimli  
  
Author: Kitty-Rose (blood_and_rubies@yahoo.co.uk)  
  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R)  
  
Summary: This is in response to the following plot bunny "During "The Two Towers" - Legolas and Gimli get all hot and bothered while sharing the horse Arod. They have to find some on-horse satisfaction - without being noticed by Gandalf and Aragorn riding nearby. Story or lemon, that's up to you, but it *must* include a nice bit of adoration of Legolas' legs."  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, including the horse.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Rawly {And Aunty Mib} for beta'ing!  
"Don't you think you were making things slightly obvious when you begged to be able to ride with me?" Legolas whispered behind to Gimli.  
  
"I'm sure nobody figured it out," Gimli whispered back, clinging to Legolas tightly. "Besides, we haven't been, you know, together in ages and I'm desperate for anything I can get!"  
  
"I know what you mean," said Legolas, although his eyes and calm posture betrayed nothing to prove this. "But what kind of satisfaction are we to get on a horse?"  
  
"I don't know," Gimli replied. "But whatever it is, it's bound to be better than nothing."  
  
The only flaw, Gimli considered, to riding with Legolas was the fact that he didn't have a very good view of Legolas' legs. He could peer down a little bit but then he was rather afraid he'd fall off. He remembered watching Legolas ride at Rivendell. Riding did seem to be an excellent way of showing of Legolas' legs, Legolas' strong legs, that looked long and almost like a girl's. That was what had first attracted Gimli to Legolas, Gimli reflected, those legs. He was tempted to reach out and feel them but he was afraid of losing his balance.  
  
Aragorn rode up next to them at that moment. "Alright, Gimli?" he said, somewhat amused at the way in which Gimli squeezed up as close behind Legolas as he could get, arms wrapped round him in fear.  
  
"Fine, perfectly fine," Gimli told him, forcing a smile.  
  
Aragorn laughed, and galloped ahead again.  
  
Legolas smirked and patted Gimli's leg reassuringly.  
  
"Don't let go of the reins!" Gimli cried in alarm. "It might do something."  
  
"Arod knows what he's doing," Legolas said, letting go of the reins completely. "Look."  
  
Arod continued to trot obediently.  
  
"No! Legolas! You'll kill us all!" Gimli cried dramatically, trying to force Legolas' hands back on the reins and pushing him forward in his panic.  
  
Arod, confused by all this moving about, began to gallop faster in erratic directions.  
  
Gimli screamed and buried his head in Legolas' shoulder. "If we die, Legolas, know I love you!" he whispered.  
  
Legolas, gripping the horse with his legs for balance, leaned forwards and deftly caught the reins, which were now flying about. He quickly regained control of Arod and they rode smoothly once more.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, my hero," Gimli cried, peeking up from Legolas' shoulders as he felt Arod move calmly once more.  
  
Aragorn rode up again, smirking. "What happened there?"  
  
"I think Gimli and Arod frighten each other a little," Legolas said, smirking himself. "Don't worry; I've got them both under control."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Very good."  
  
When he'd gone, Gimli whispered to Legolas. "What do you mean, you've got me under control?"  
  
"Well, I have, haven't I?" Legolas grinned. "I could make you do anything I want up here, because if you don't, I just might suddenly drop the reins again.."  
  
"No!" cried Gimli in alarm. "Once was quite enough, thank you!" He shivered at the thought. "So then, Master Elf, what is it that you wish me to do?"  
  
"Oh I'm not sure," Legolas said, shifting a little and causing himself to rub up against Gimli. "First things first, you're squeezing me so tight I can barely breath, can't you move your hands a bit lower so they're not on my ribcage?"  
  
Gimli obediently moved his hands down lower to Legolas' stomach.  
  
"No, I think a little lower."  
  
"Ooh, you're a risky elf," Gimli chuckled. "Are you sure we can get away with that?"  
  
"Shall we find out?" Legolas whispered seductively.  
  
Gimli didn't reply, but moved his hands lower, caressing and stroking the ever-increasing hardness.  
  
Legolas moaned softly and in his state of pleasure somehow managed to let the reins slip out of his hands. Gimli, who was still eyeing the horse nervously, gave a shriek of panic at this sight and fell off the horse.  
  
Legolas woke up from his passion and stopped the horse instantly, who had shown no concern at the loss of one of its riders. The elf hopped down and looked at Gimli inquisitively, unable to suppress a grin.  
  
Gimli was not hurt in the slightest, except for his pride and he cursed the horse angrily, and then cursed Aragorn, as he saw the man riding towards them, no doubt to laugh at the dwarf some more. 


End file.
